Never alone
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Fives misses Echo and finds comfort at ARC-trooper Bomber, who goes through the same heartache as he does.


_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody. This is jediclonecowgirl, with a one-shot. I won't be giving a long speech. You'll have to read to find out.

Fives just sank onto his bunk in his quarters on the _"Resolute"_ and stared at the empty bunk opposite to him. Just a few days ago Echo would be sleeping next to him there, but now Echo was gone and he was alone. Echo told him, if he'd fall in battle once, he wanted Fives to go on as normal. No crying or mope around or everything.

,,_I know he wouldn't want me to feel sad, but it just hurts so badly.",_Fives thought and let out a sigh.

Echo had been his closest brother and he still couldn't belive, that he was gone. Fives and him were sent on a mission into a seperatist prison called "_The Citadel" _and Echo was killed into an big explosion. The pictures didn't get out of Five's head. Then suddenly the door opend, pulling Fives out of his thoughts. Captain Rex stood there, with another ARC-trooper. He looked like he had just made ARC, but not clearly happy about it. Fives saluted.

,,At ease.", Rex said and Fives stood normal again.

,,This is ARC-trooper Bomber.", he went on.

,,He'll be your roomate now.", Rex ended, left and closed the door.

Bomber looked really sad and uneasy. Why wasn't he happy? He just made ARC and that was really a honor. Fives knew that. For a few seconds his mind drifted back to the day of the battle of Kamino, where Echo and him made ARC.

,,C'mon! Sit down!", Fives encouraged his new roommate, trying not to show him, that he was hurting.

Bomber gave a nod and sat down onto the empty bunk. Fives wondered, why he wasn't saying a word. Was he hurting at the moment, as much as him or even more?

,,Just made ARC huh?", Fives asked, trying to talk to the silent ARC.

,,Yeah.", Bomber mumured.

,,Then why are you so unhappy? That's a real honor. I have to now it. I made ARC myself a few months ago", Fives asked.

,,Nothing. I think I'm just tierd.", was the only thing Bomber said.

,,C'mon. I see, that there is something bothering you. Otherwise you'd probably say more, than just a few words.", Fives tried, but Bomber didn't want to say anything.

Fives just wanted to know, what was bothering Bomber. It was hard to hide his own pain, thinking about Echo, but he couldn't let a brother down, who obviously needed him.

He was surprised as Bomber let out a sob and told him everything.

,,I lost my whole squad into this BLASTED battle! I survived. The captain said I fought really brave, showed myself as a hero out there and showed real courage. He said I made ARC. I just think it isn't right. My brothers are all gone and I made it. We all dreamed about it, since we were on Kamino. I wish it had been me instead of them.", he told Fives and let out another sob.

Fives stood up from his bunk and sat down next to Bomber.

,,And I haven't been able to do a thing to save them.", he mumured.

Fives felt sorry for Bomber. Especially as Bomber's sobs turned into crying. Fives wrapped an arm around Bomber's shoulder.

,,I know brother. I know.", he soothed the new ARC.

,,I know it's pathetic to cry, when you're an ARC trooper, but it just hurts.", Bomber sobbed.

,,It's not pathetic and besides we are alone here.", Fives awnsered, not leaving Bomber's side.

,,Nobody knows what's going on inside of me. Everybody in the battalion asks me if something's wrong and if they can help me, but they still have at least one of their squadmates.", Bomber sighed, as he calmed down a little.

,,I know the feeling. I just lost my closest brother either. I know the pain.", he whispered quietly.

,,I'm sorry to hear that.", Bomber mumured.

,,He died into a big explosion, into this DAMN FREAKIN' SPERATIST PRISON!", Fives spat out.

,,I still can't belive, that he's gone.",he whispered.

Bomber wrapped an arm around Fives' shoulder.

,,What happened to the rest of your squad? Tell me. I'll be there for you.", Bomber whispered.

And so Fives began to tell everything about his squad. How Droidbate was shot by droids in the Rishi base, how Cutup was eaten by a Rishi eel and how Hevy gave his life, to save Echo, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and him. Fives burried his face in his hands as he was done.

,,I'm surprised, that you're still listening.", Fives whispered and looked up at Bomber.

,,Why wouldn't I be? You've also been there for me, as I needed you and so will I be the for you, when you need me. We're brothers and that's what brothers do.", Bomber said and smiled.

,,Yeah. You're right. We may lost all our squadmates, but we'll never be alone.", Fives smiled.

,,Yes. We're never alone.", Bomber said and smiled back at him.

_**Ending word: **_I really don't like the episode, where Echo "dies" and I don't really belive, that he's really dead. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, but it can wait if you have to comfort your comrades first. Bye bye and may the force be with you.


End file.
